The Star Fox Movie
'''The Star Fox Movie '''is a Dreamworks Cast Main Protagonists *Fox McCloud *Krystal *Slippy Toad *Falco Lombardi Deuteragonisits *Peppy Hare *ROB *Beltino Toad *Katt Monroe *Amanda *Lucy Hare *Bill Grey Main Antagonists *Wolf O'Donnell *Leon Powalski *Panther Caroso After Credits Characters *Marcus McCloud *Freddy Toad *Abigail Hare Mentioned Characters *James McCloud *Pigma Dengar *Andrew Oikonny *Andross *General Pepper Voice Actors *Jesse Eisenberg as Fox McCloud *Cameron Diaz as Krystal *Richard Kind as Slippy Toad *Chris Tucker as Falco Lombardi *Seth Rogen as Peppy Hare *Hiroyuki Sanada as ROB *James McAvoy as Beltino Toad *Leslie Mann as Katt Monroe *Emily Blunt as Amanda *Isla Fisher as Lucy Hare *Samuel L. Jackson as Wolf O'Donnell *Jemaine Clement as Leon Powalski *Bill Nighy as Panther Careso *Matt Lucas as Marcus McCloud *Joshua Erenberg as Freddy Toad (Slippy's son) *Lucy Liu as Abigail Hare (Lucy's daughter) Transcript Part 1 (Prologue) *Fox McCloud (as Narrator): Hello, I'm Fox McCloud! I am the leader of the Star Fox. And I'm going to tell you a story about me going back to my old friends, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare and Krystal, because many years ago were my father was dead after Pigma Dengar betrayed him. I had finialy killed Pigma as the aparoid. And Andrew Oikonny is dead, including the evil Andross. I think Peppy is now a general like General Pepper who died after I defeated him as the aparoid. But Peppy is too old to fly the arwing, because from a long time ago he fly the arwing with me, Slippy and Falco. This year, I was in Miyu's bedroom, because poor me was sad after Krystal leaves me there as she goes to the Star Wolf Team. I was looking the pictures of me and Krystal who got married while Miyu is sleeping. Then she woke up and saw my sad face. *Miya: What happend, Fox? Why are you sad? *Fox McCloud: (sadly) I miss my wife. *Miya: Who's your wife? *Fox McCloud: Krystal. Many years ago, I met her at the Dinosaur Planet, and I saved her before she fell down. And later, after the Dinosaur Planet is saved, Krystal comes to join me and my friends. *Miyu: Well, I'm here for you now. *Fox McCloud: (smiles) *Miyu: (sadly) But she is to as well. *Fox McCloud: What? *Miya: (whispering in Fox's ears) *Fox McCloud (as Narrator): I couldn't beleve my eyes after Miyu whispered to me! *Fox McCloud: (giddy) Krystal is here??? Wonderful!! *Miyu: That's right, Fox! You'll be able to see here again! *Fox McCloud: Thank you, Miyu! But what about Peppy, Slippy, and Falco? I miss them too. *Miyu: You will join them again soon. *Fox McCloud: Thank you, Miyu! *Fox McCloud (as Narrator): Meanwhile, back on Cornaria, Slippy, Falco and Peppy were there in the forest. *Slippy Toad: Hmmm, I wonder where Fox is right now? I kinda miss him since he left Star Fox. *Falco Lombardi: He has probably got a new job that is better than ours, Slippy! And it wouldn't suprise me if he has forgotten about us too! *Peppy Hare: Don't be so sure of that, Falco! I know that Fox wouldn't forget his best friends. And besides, I think-- *Fox McCloud (as Narrator): Then suddenly, they heard a big noise! *Slippy Toad: Peppy, Falco! You hear that?! *Falco Lombardi and Peppy Hare: Yes, we hear the noise! *Fox McCloud (as Narrotor): Then, in front of Slippy, Falco and Peppy, was me! *Fox McCloud: I'm back! It's FOXY TIIIIIIME!!!! *Slippy Toad: Nooooo!!!!! *Falco Lombardi: It can't be! *Peppy Hare: It's impossiple! Part 2 (Fox Is Back With Falco, Peppy And Slippy Again) *Fox McCloud (as Narrator): One day, I was back with Slippy, Falco and Peppy *Slippy Toad: What do you think you're doing, Fox?! *Fox McCloud: It has been a very long time, Slippy. And now, we are going to be Star Fox again! *Fox McCloud (as Narrator): Falco was furious! *Falco Lombardi: How dare you to say that to us, Fox! That's indecent of you to come here to see us again! *Fox McCloud: No, Falco! It's not indecent! *Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi and Peppy Hare: Why!? *Fox McCloud: Because I like to be with you again! *Peppy Hare: But you don't understand! We-- *Fox McCloud: (interupting) ENOUGH!! No more fighting! I'm tired of you guys to argue with me here! Do I make myself clear?!?!?!?!?!?!?! *Slippy Toad: (gasp) Fox, why are you yelling at us like that? *Fox McCloud: Because we Star Fox Team is back together again, Slippy! *Fox McCloud (as Narrator): After I saying that, Falco, Peppy and Slippy were surprised. *Falco Lombardi: Are you sure, Fox???? *Fox McCloud: Yes, I am! *Slippy Toad: But, where's Krystal? *Fox McCloud: I was trying to stop Krystal, but she ran away from me, and I begin to cry, because she is now the Star Wolf Team. *Peppy Hare: (horrified) Star Wolf Team?! *Fox McCloud: Yes! But, I need your help! We want Krystal back! *Peppy Hare: Falco and Slippy, did you hear what Fox had said? *Slippy Toad: Yes we did! *Falco Lombardi: We need and new Great Fox! *Fox McCloud: What?! Do you know when is it called? *Peppy Hare: It'll be called Great Fox 3! *Fox McCloud (as Narrator): Then we all are excieted to get a new Great Fox. Part 3 * Part 4 (Fox, Falco And Slippy Finding Krystal To The Star Wolf) * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 * Part 8 * Part 9 * Part 10 * Part 11 * Part 12 * Part 13 (Final Battle Of Star Wolf) *Krystal: Fox! Look! *Fox McCloud: What is it, Krystal? *Slippy Toad: It's Star Wolf! *Falco Lombardi: It can't be! I thought we lose them and they won't find us after we rescued Krystal! * Part 14 (Happy Ending) *Panther Caroso: NOOO!!! NOOOO!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (Panther explodes) *Wolf O'Donnell: NOOOO!!! HOW COULD I HAVE FORESEEN YOU DO THE ONLY THINGS YOU DOOOOOOO????????????????????? (Wolf explodes) *Leon Powalski: AAAAAHHHH!!!!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!! (Leon explodes) *Fox McCloud (as Narrator): Finally, Wolf, Leon and Panther are all dead. And me, Slippy, Falco, Krystal, Miyu and Fay were delighted! *Krystal: We did it, Fox! *Slippy Toad: The Star Wolf is dead! *Falco Lombardi: You did a really good job, Fox! *Miyu: Well done, Fox! *Fay: Hooray for Fox! *Fox McCloud: Thank you and very well done to all of you too! *Fox McCloud (as Narrator): Then we all flew back to the Great Fox 3 with our arwings. At the Great Fox 3, our general Peppy Hare was on the TV to talk to us. *Fox McCloud: I killed the Star Wolf Team with my Star Fox friends, Peppy. *Peppy Hare: Well done, Star Fox Team! The Star Wolf has been defeated! And there will be no more enemies! *Slippy Toad: Not as much as we were! *Fox McCloud: Yes, the enemies are all defeated too! I had been helping my friends from the bad guys. *Peppy Hare: As you see, I will see you guys coming back to the Corneria and you all will live there again! Peppy out! *Slippy Toad: WOO HOO HOO! Yeah! *Fox McCloud: It is time for us to go home, guys. *Falco Lombardi: It is, Fox. *Krystal: Fox, there is something I have to say to you. *Fox McCloud: What is it, Krystal? *Krystal: I am very sorry that I go without you. I have been going with Star Wolf from a year ago. I want to be the Star Fox team. *Fox McCloud: (smilling) Krystal, we will be Star Fox team. And I think we all are going back to the Corneria. *Miyu: That's right, Krystal, you are coming with us! *Krystal: Really? *Fay: Of course! *Fox McCloud (as Narrator): Krystal had never been happier than ever. Then the Great Fox 3 is ready to take all of us back to the Corneria. Part 15 (After End Credits) *Fox McCloud (as Narrator): 10 years later, Krystal's and my son, Marcus McCloud is now a Star Fox leader along with his friends. One was Slippy's son who is just like his dad Slippy. He is called Freddy Toad. And one was Lucy's daughter is called Abigail Hare. And there is another bird who is just look like his dad Falco. He is called Tony Lombardi. *Marcus McCloud: Are you ready, my friends? *Abigail Hare: Yes we are! *Freddy Toad: Ready when you are! *Tony Lombardi: Let's go! *Fox McCloud (as Narrator): And so of the happy ending of our story. It's time for my son to the fly the arwing with his friends. Just like me and my Star Fox friends.